callofdutyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Niko bellic.2810
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Call Of Duty Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Price. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Sandan (Discusión) 16:13 24 feb 2010 Plantillas Hola! Gracias por editar en esta wiki. ¿Por que dices que no hay bastantes plantillas? Encuentras a faltar alguna plantilla? Si es así dímelo. sandan 22:03 1 abr 2010 (UTC) :¿Qué son las plantillas administrativas? ¿Para qué sirven? Ayúdame a crearlas. sandan 16:50 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Images Hello. Uploads are working here. Please can you give more details about the problem? Please use the Foro or send a message to staff using . Angela (talk) 22:35 27 abr 2010 (UTC) Fuente Hola Niko, desconozco el tipo de fuente del logo, pero si quieres puedes preguntarle al que hizo el skin: JoePlay. Saludos. sandan 21:48 23 may 2010 (UTC) Wiki Ya he hecho lo que me dijiste de rellenar los campos. Lo del spotlight lo había pensado hace ya un tiempo pero la wiki no cumple los requisitos, me parece que eran 200 artículos buenos. Podías pasarme el link donde salen los requisitos. Saludos. ☺ sandan 19:52 27 may 2010 (UTC) Creo que son estos: *Tener 100 artículos, que sean largos, no esbozos. *No tener siempre activado el MediaWiki:Sitenotice (listo), tener un favicom (listo), tener un logo (listo), tener un Monaco.css (listo) O eso creo que son, solo faltan los artículos. -- . 20:46 28 may 2010 (UTC) :La lista de requisitos se pueden ver aquí, por cierto, vengo a avisar de os he respondido en la discusión de esa página. ¡Saludos, y suerte! ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 20:31 28 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, hago de nuevo el spotlight, con las dimensiones que me pediste. -- . 21:15 28 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Hoola, he estado un tiempo inactivo, pero estos días que tengo tiempo intentaré mejorar el wiki. Quieres que te ayude con el Spotlight? Envíame lo que hayas hecho, se utilizar un poco el Photoshop. sandan 20:48 2 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::Vaya, que pena que ya esté, quería ponerle el logo de nuestra wiki, con el mismo tipo de letra. Otra cosa, creo que deberíamos crear una manual de estilo, como el que he hecho aquí (no está acabado). Saludos sandan 21:04 2 jul 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Como se hace otra seccion en una pagina es que sino se queda corta con tres seccionesF1F1.jR 17:47 14 ago 2011 (UTC)F1F1.jR Antes de poner la portada haz una prueba en otra página por ejemplo en: Zona de pruebas o mejor en Zona de pruebas/2 (que está vacía). Lo del artículo destacado no lo entendí bien. Te refieres a crear una página sólo para poner el artículo destacado? Quedaría un poco vacío. sandan 22:13 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Hola, he creado otro spotlight, creo que es mejor que el que hiciste (no te ofendas), pero es que este tiene el logo de nuestra wiki Además en el otro la imagen del fondo esta como achafada. Aún estamos a tiempo de cambiarlo. ¿Qué opinas? thumb sandan 10:28 8 jul 2010 (UTC) :Simplemente he recortado un trozo del logo del wiki de aquí. sandan 14:36 8 jul 2010 (UTC) ayuda oye si quieres te puedo ayudar a editar la cronologia de call of duty o algunas armas pero tu les pones las plantillas por fa yo me se la segunda guerra mundial de atras pa delante !!!!!!!!! Pues si Que mas crees que puedo poner.Por favor ayudenme ¬¬ -.- -_- `-´ 02:07 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Te puedes ayudar de la Call of Duty Wikien inglés (w:c:callofduty). La URL es esta. -- . 23:42 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Faltan articulos de armas Niko Pues si por medio de esta te comunico NikoB que faltan articulos acer ca de armas y bueno me gustaria que me ayudaras si estas muy ocupado tranquilo que yo deje este mismno mensaje en la discucion de Sandan y tal vez el me colabore. Esto lo puedo comprobar por medio de los articulos: *Call of Duty 2: Big Red One.(lo amplie, no tenia absolutamente nada). * MG 42.(cree este articulo, ya habia uno pero no estaba muy organizado y cree este si quieres lo puedes comprobar y dame tu opinion. Este es el otro articulo MG42 ). *BAR (cree este articulo). *Thompson (le faltaba una imagen no tenia ninguna y se la añadi). *Bren (le añadi unas imagenes). Pues si quieres comunicale esto a Sandan aunque ya le deje un mensaje parecido y con el mismo tema en su discucion. No se por donde quieras contactar conmigo por mi MSN que es jesuslbk@hotmail.com o dejandome un mensaje en mi discucion. GRAXIAS!!!!!!!!!!! Jast95 #11111 14:02 14 oct 2010 (UTC) :Por ahora no me dispongo a crear artículos, solo me dispongo a mejorar los que hay. Cuando termine de mejorar los que hay (no creo que sea muy pronto) me dispondré a crear. Saludos. -- . 22:06 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Ayuda! Hola Niko, querria que me ayudases con un tema de una comunidad de Call of Duty. Mandame un mail a todowowow@gmail.com Gracias! Logros Hola Niko.Bellic, ya he colocado nuestro wiki en la zona de logros. Por cierto, espero que me ayudes con mi otra comunidad. Saludos. Hola si Lo se Solo Estoy probando esto que Este Wikia Es totalmente diferente al otro Ya que No hay Infobox de personajes ni de juego... lo de mason esta en construccion aun no lo termino...Wachopelao 21:38 21 nov 2010 (UTC) ee tambien que opnias de esto Personajes Call Of Duty: Black Ops tu no puedes arreglar estas fichas para que valla a la derecha y la informacion a la izzquierda asi no se pierde el espacio...Wachopelao 21:51 21 nov 2010 (UTC) oye tambien como sabes estoy de voluntario, mi idea era ayudar en cod 5 pero el juego alfinal no me anda. por eso no me e estado muy activo ami me gusta aportar con cosas que mas o menos sepaWachopelao 01:41 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Esbozos Hola Nico bellic 2810, muchas gracias por la "calurosa bienvenida" que me diste en mi discusión. La razon por la que estoy creando esbozos es que estoy en el Equipo de Voluntarios de Wikia, y el objetivo principal es el aumentar en 200 el número de los artículos, por lo que me estoy acelerando con crearlos. Además me parece perfecto el crear paginas cortas, ya que los usuarios pueden contribuir con parte del contenido, sin necesidad de crear el articulo completo. Si crees que esta "excusa" es invalida, dimelo TheStrike - 21:42 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Pedido de disculpa Perdona, no había pensado que era spam (en serio, no me puse a pensar que estaba haciendo spam de Simspedia). NO lo volveré a hacer. Saludos. Joaquin (Daletibu11) 23:53 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Oye Tu eres Administrador? [[User:Ed pokemon|'El Asesino']] ~''' [[User talk:Ed pokemon|'''Hablame Aqui]] ~''' [[User blog:Ed pokemon|'''Sobre Mi]] 21:53 21 ene 2011 (UTC) No, los admins son Sandan y FaIL. -- . 19:20 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Niko hay que crear todos los Mapas Zombis que faltan Five, Veruckt Pagina borrada... Hola Niko, no se porque me has borrado el articulo de Municion 7,92x57 mm . Si me lo pudieses explicar... Un Saludo. FaIL 14:17 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Lo borré porque no hayo la necesidad de tenerlo. -- . 19:13 15 feb 2011 (UTC) En mi opinion si es necesario para que los gamers sepan las diferencias entre las municiones. FaIL 20:10 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Si, pero aquí estamos para hablar de COD, no de municiones. -- . 20:40 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Ok... si piensas asi respetare tu decisión, pero antes de quitar algun otro articulo mio te ruego que me avises. Un Saludo FaIL 21:29 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Mejor poner la Plantilla:Borrar, esperar dos días, si no se avisa nada, se borra. Para dar razones de no borrado, ponerlas en la discusión del artículo ¿vale? -- . 21:33 15 feb 2011 (UTC) como aces para poner como enlaze las misiones del call of duty 2 big red one porfa ayudame que yo te estoy escribiendo las misiones gracias por la bienvenida Usuario Vandalico Hola, como el ultimo admin en editar, te pido porfavor que bloquees, reviertas y borras todas las ediciones e imagenes subidas por este usuario, con esas ediciones en plantillas ha arruinado muchos articulos, gracias por tu atencion, saludos. --[[User_talk:Matt-96|'Matt!']] [[w:c:es.pokemon:User_talk:Matt-96|'en WikiDex']] ● [[w:c:es.transformice:User_talk:Matt-96|'en Transformice Wiki']] 20:48 6 may 2011 (UTC)-- No te preocupes, ya morirá. -- . 20:49 6 may 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo Estoy usando Google Translate para este mensaje. Hola, soy Commdor, un administrador de el Mass Effect Wiki en Inglés. Lancer1289, también un administrado en el Mass Effect Wiki, no es la persona que recientemente destrozado tu wiki. El vandalismo ha atacado a decenas de otros wikis en el último mes para cuentas que hacerse pasar por el Lancer1289 real. El objetivo del vandalismo es hacer que parezca que el Lancer1289 real está haciendo el vandalismo. Pido disculpas que el wiki fue atacado también, pero de nuevo, Lancer1289 no se hace responsable. Dado que el vandalismo ya ha visitado tu wiki no puede regresar, pero les recomiendo ver la wiki de cerca para la próxima semana en caso de que lo hace. El vandalismo a menudo se utiliza cuentas con nombres similares a Lancer1289 (por ejemplo, Ĺancėr1289, Ŀаnсеr1289, The Real Lancer, entre otros. Estas cuentas utilizan el texto de otras lenguas para copiar lo real 1289 Lancer de la cuenta), y atacan a cualquiera de los artículos o las plantillas mediante la publicación de imágenes inapropiadas en ellos. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:07 6 may 2011 (UTC) Mensaje original: I am using Google Translate for this message. Hello, I am Commdor, an administrator at the English Mass Effect Wiki. Lancer1289, also administrator at the Mass Effect Wiki, is not the person who recently vandalized your wiki. The vandal has attacked dozens of other wikis over the past month using accounts that impersonate the real Lancer1289. The vandal's goal is to make it look like the real Lancer1289 is doing the vandalism. I apologize that your wiki was also attacked, but again, Lancer1289 is not responsible. Since the vandal has already visited your wiki he may not return, but I recommend watching your wiki closely for the next week in case he does. The vandal often uses accounts with similar names to Lancer1289 (for example, Ĺancėr1289, Ŀаnсеr1289, The Real Lancer, and others. These accounts use text from other languages to copy the real Lancer 1289's account), and will attack either articles or templates by posting inappropriate images in them. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:07 6 may 2011 (UTC) WOOO Yo tambien soy chileno :D.- 00:28 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Woow si, espero que sigas en el wiki! :D. Edukazion dé kalidád ia¡ -- . 04:53 29 jun 2011 (UTC) hola niko, gracias por la calida recepción, si me gustaría colaborar con esta wiki algo incompleta, se bastante de la segunda guerra mundial y soy fiel seguidor de la saga call of duty, asi es que estaré rondando por aqui El charro negro 23:01 5 jul 2011 (UTC)el charo negro wunderwaffe dg-2 oye sabias que la maquina que mejora las armas se llama pack-a-punch y no pack-a-punched pero si te referias a la accion de mejorar las armas creo que se entenderia mejor si dices mejorar nada mas no es que este mal solo que a algunas personas las confunde y si te moleste perdon(Hyena-infradead 05:57 18 jul 2011 (UTC)) pareidolia oye me podrias decir porque pareidolia no es de nazi zombies(Hyena-infradead 06:00 18 jul 2011 (UTC)) nazi zombies oye me puedes explicar que es nazi zombies para ti(Hyena-infradead 06:05 18 jul 2011 (UTC)) Hola Hola Niko bellic. 2810 me preguntaba si eres sysop o burocreat de esta Wiki, es una curiosidad que debería saber xD Ąλəɔяaɳ 11:21 17 ago 2011 (UTC) :Si eres burocreat y me veas bien activo hazme sysop *yaoming* Ąλəɔяaɳ 13:45 18 ago 2011 (UTC) ::Bad yaoming* pues se pide xD bueno da igual jeje Ąλəɔяaɳ 12:18 19 ago 2011 (UTC) :::Oe... ¿puedes trasladar esto? Perk Ascension.jpg a esto: Archivo:PerkJuggerNog.jpg lo aria yo, pero no tengo poder en esta Wiki e.e xD Ąλəɔяaɳ 16:20 19 ago 2011 (UTC) ::Y este: Archivo:100px-PhD_Flopper_Perk_Ascension.jpg por este: Archivo:PerkPHDFlooper.jpg Saludos, y es por un Wiki con mucha actividad futura, AYUDA ._. xD Ąλəɔяaɳ 16:29 19 ago 2011 (UTC) :Subí encima la de Jugger Nog la de mejor calidad y la de PHD Flooper como que no hay mejor aún, pero la buscare. Ąλəɔяaɳ 09:43 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Otro tema (no vertificado por el autor) Niño beliko soy Lead_Posion, nececito imagenes de las armas maravillosas, puedes ayudarme? ayuda hola niko, ahora quisiera que me aydases en algo, no me podrías decir como colocar imagenes e infoboxes, esto para mejorar los articulos, gracias el charro negroEl charro negro 19:55 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Re: Pregunta personal En la Xbox 360 y PS3 pero más en la PS3 y de paso la Xbox 360 la tengo pirateada como que no puedo jugar online en ella, así que se puede decir que juego en la PS3, ¿y tu? Ąλəɔяaɳ 11:32 24 ago 2011 (UTC) :Original... me llamas traficante ?? es broma xD Y me pregunto... ¿tienes ya el pack Rezurrection? xD Ąλəɔяaɳ 12:36 25 ago 2011 (UTC) ::Aww... bueno, es mejor esperar ya a MW3 sale hace poco xD Ąλəɔяaɳ 10:56 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Sonidos de Las Armas. Niño Belico, Lead Posion aqui, Puedes conseguir los sonidos de las de disparo y recarga de las armas y de las armas maravillosas tambien? -Lead Posion 27 de Agosto de 2011 Oye estaba viendo los puestos y eres el numero 1, yo el 9 espero poder superarte algun dia eres mi idolo adios.FrankWoods123 18:35 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Bueno ahora soy el numero 7 jejejej FrankWoods123 18:37 10 sep 2011 (UTC)